fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Conrad/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Conrad (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Summoned * "My name is Conrad. Alongside my sister, Anthiese, I will strive for perfection!" Home * "I spent my youth in a hidden hamlet, without friends... With so many others here, though, it is never unpleasant." * "When my sister, Anthiese, traveled to the Temple of Mila, I followed close behind, always out of sight... My duty is to swoop in and rescue, after all!" * "You are from another world as well, are you not? Do you miss home? ...No? Then you are tough indeed..." * "I was hungry, so I made some soup. Shall we enjoy it together? Come, join me, Kiran." * "Reading heroic tales has been a favorite pastime of mine since I was young... And the library here is full of stories I've never heard of! Just look at all these books I borrowed!" * "I have come in search of new friends. From what I hear, you are a good one! So says Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "When I was a child, I survived an assassination attempt... After that, I lived in hiding. I knew nothing of the world...had no friends... All that kept me going was my dream of reuniting with my sister. Coming here and meeting others who have survived similar hardships has strengthened my resolve even more... I will exact my vengeance on those who made me and Anthiese suffer! Er, well, I would...had Alm not beaten me to it. To the victor goes the glory, I suppose... Heh..." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Conrad, Anthiese's older brother. I think you and I will get along well, don't you?" * "Whoa, there! What's that all about?" * "Can you point me towards Anthiese? I'd like to see if she's just as darling in this world too." * "When I wear my mask, I feel like a true knight, sharp and dashing!" * "What fine weather... Oh! How about we picnic? Let's pack up some lunches!" * "Anthiese has fallen head over heels for that Alm fellow. I miss her already." * "It's a wonderful thing that I can count you among my friends... I can, right? I'm glad." Map * "Very well." * "Right." * "I'll handle them!" Level Up * "I have grown strong... How delightful!" (5-6 stats up) * "As expected. Not great...but not so bad either!" (3-4 stats up) * "Hmph. I see. I gave it my best, but... even that is not always enough..." (1-2 stats up) * "I will keep training until I am strong enough to protect both you and Anthiese!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Rather foolish!" * "Know your limits!" * "Who trained you?" * "Scatter or fall!" Defeat * "Anthiese..." Conrad (Lovely Gifts) Summoned * "Hello there! My name is Conrad, and I come bearing gifts. You'll do me the honor of accepting them, won't you?" Home * "Look at this gift I got from Anthiese! I'll treasure it until the end of time!" * "My mask isn't a good fit for a festival about love, so I left it at home. There won't be any enemies today, right?" * "Are you shy about giving gifts? Don't worry. What matters isn't what you give—what matters is it's from you." * "Hey, the band's playing our song! What?! Of course we have a song! Come on, let's dance!" * "I bought this flute from a local trader. Nice, right? Only...I don't know how to play. Which holes are for what?" * "I'm honored to be the Day of Devotion messenger for Friend. So exciting!" (Greeting from friend) * "What are you doing standing over here, Kiran? All tuckered out? Personally, I'm having too much fun to sit still. The dancing spirit's really got hold of me, I'm afraid. You won't tell Anthiese, will you? She tends to scold me for "going too far" on the dance floor. Her words. It's nice to step back and get the full view of things. To see everyone, all at once, having the time of their lives. But you've caught your breath by now, wouldn't you say? Come on! I need a partner for this next dance!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Happy Day of Devotion! I'm excited to take part." * "Sorry, this isn't for you. It's a gift for Anthiese!" * "I hope everyone enjoys the presents I got for them..." * "Anthiese has had a sweet tooth ever since we were kids." * "Excellent outfit, isn't it? The hat's my favorite part." * "I'm not used to picking out gifts for people. I hope I don't make a fool of myself..." * "I've got something for you. Just a little token of my appreciation, for being such a good friend." Map * "What would you like?" * "I'd like that too." * "I'm ready!" Level Up * "Yes! Presents!" (5-6 stats up) * "I'm going to become so strong that you'll think of me as completely indispensable. Trust me!" (3-4 stats up) * "You don't like your gift? Oh... Wait! No, no, that one's for somebody else! Ah, how did I mix those two up?!" (1-2 stats up) * "Your gift means the world to me. Thank you so much." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Seize the day!" * "I got you a little something!" * "Dashing enough, Anthiese?" * "No more holding back!" Defeat * "Got...carried away..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes